


Wanna Peg Jigen With A Horse Cock And Fill His Ass With Fake Cum? Click Here!

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bitch Jigen, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horse Cock Dildo, MMMMM COME GET YALL JUICE, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, fake cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Mmmmm peg gun boy with bïg hörse cöck and fäkë cüm yees mmmmm tasty
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Wanna Peg Jigen With A Horse Cock And Fill His Ass With Fake Cum? Click Here!

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea as I was trying to sleep last night like hhhhh his ASS have you SEEN THE PART FOUR PROMO ART???? FUCK he got CAKE little OTTER ASS BITCH lemme TAP DAT ASS DUDE F **UCK**

Handcuffed to the bed, ass up, moaning like a bitch in heat.

At first Jigen was caught off guard and embarrassed by (Y/n)’s request to let her dominate, but that slowly washed away as she finished the preparation he started by lubing him up with her fingers. She was patient at first and gave him time to adjust to the first three fingers, but was growing desperate to see him writhing in bliss. He groaned at the sudden feeling of her entire fist in his ass, trying to ask her to decrease her pace.

Driving her fist into him made him melt down into the sheets into a puddle of whines and high moans. She smiled, unaware that he was able to go that high, and continued to go faster until she was ready to move on. He whimpered at the loss of feeling as she moved off the bed to get what she needed. He tried to grind into the sheets, mewling at the small amount of friction the thin fabric gave his painfully hard dick.

“Babe, what did I tell you?” (Y/n) called out as she worked on the strapon harnesses. “ _I’m_ getting you off tonight. _Nothing_ and _no one else_.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jigen’s usual gruff voice had died down and was now more of a mumbled tone of complaint. She gave a pleased hum and continued getting ready.

She kneeled back on the bed, but took a moment before actually getting started. He felt something big press against his needy hole and dive in with no hesitation, moaning loudly at the sensation.

He had now realized that this was a horse cock, and a pretty big one at that. His insides felt like they were being stirred as she thrusted into him. Feeling it so deep inside of him drove him wild while watching it burrow in his ass made (Y/n) wish she could feel him right now. His hands gripped tightly onto the headboard’s bars, knuckles turning white.

“God, you sound so pathetic and beautiful.” (Y/n) slapped his ass, resting it on his tanned skin. Her hand gave him a good squeeze before going down to his cock, stroking it leisurely. His groans grew in volume and pitch, but she didn’t speed her hand up.

She did her best to keep her paces constant as she grabbed the syringe filled with fake cum that was next to her, pushing the plunger in with one hand. It took a while for Jigen to actually feel it, but the moment the cum began to fill him he came, arching his back and giving the prettiest bitch moan she’d ever heard.

She kept the cum going, removing her hand from his dick when he was done so it'd be easier to get it all into him. Her hips had stopped at this point, allowing him to feel even more full as she emptied the syringe into the tube leading to the toy in his ass. Once all of the cum was in, she slowly began moving, and buried his face into the bed. He could feel a second orgasm coming up, and released once more as she teased him by pulling the fake cock out of him.

When she was out of his way, Jigen stretched his legs out and occasionally moaned out as he felt the aftermath of being so full. (Y/n) undid the handcuffs after cleaning herself up, resting his head in her lap and petting his head. After a while, she got up and started a bath up to help him clean up before going back to bed, caressing his head as he buried his face into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE CUM ZONE  
> ONLY CUM INSIDE DAISUKE JIGEN  
> 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵


End file.
